This invention relates to a new and improved lightweight, gastric lavage system, and more specifically to a disposable gastric lavage system that can quickly dispense a fixed quantity of liquid into a patient's stomach and remove the material therefrom in a sanitary manner.
Various publications disclose the use of gastric lavage systems, and typical ones include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 386,603; 1,349,766; 2,919,695 3,233,609; 3,756,237; 3,885,567; and, 4,190,059.
Other publications in this field include: "New Tube For The Diagnosis and Treatment of Upper Gastrointestinal Hemorrhage", by Paul Robert Liebman and Yanek S. Y. Chiu, presented at the Twenty-Second Annual Symposium of the Society of Air Force Clinical Surgeons, Apr. 8-10, 1974, Los Vegas, Nev.; "Gastric Lavage For Hemorrhage In The Upper Part Of The Gastrointestinal Tract", by Robert Joseph Atkenson and Lloyd M. Nyhus, Surgery, Gynecology & Obstetrics, 798, May 1978, Vol 146; "Comparison Of Ice Water With Iced Saline Solution For Gastric Lavage In Gastroduodenal Hemorrhage" by Bryant, Mobin-Uddin, Dillon and Griffen, The American Journal of Surgery, Vol. 124, November 1972, Page 570; and, "Gastric Aspiration and Lavage in Acute Poisoning", by atthew, Mackintosh, Tompsett and Cameron, BR.MED.J.1966,1,1333-1337.
One type of stomach lavage discloses the use of a stainless steel reservoir to supply a fixed amount of fluid to the stomach of a patient as determined by a pressure device. However, this system is heavy and expensive, and consequently it is not feasible to maintain a large number of these devices available for immediate and ready use. Also, the device is not readily portable.
Certain types of lavage systems are used to obtain an initial diagnosis of internal stomach bleeding, while other types of lavage systems are designed to simply remove the contents of a patient's stomach. It would be advantageous to provide a device that can both diagnose bleeding and obtain a stomach lavage.
Most, if not all, types of lavages take a long time to dispense liquid, and this of course is detrimental to the patient. It would be preferable to quickly dispense liquid to a patient's stomach and in accurate volumes, to avoid a liquid overdose.
Most treatments with stomach lavage devices involve overdose patients, patients who suffer from poisoning, patients who are experiencing stomach hemorrhaging, those who are suffering from gastroenteritis, and the like. Hence, it is desirable, particularly in these cases, to minimize odors, spilled gastric liquids, etc. Consequently, a closed or semi-closed system is necessary to achieve these results. A closed system would also reduce the risk of contamination and spreading of disease such as hepatitis and reduce contaminating the patient with hospital associated substances and diseases. This is especially the case where enemas or colonic irrigations are administered and the patient is bedridden. Here, the risk of contamination is even greater.
In addition, considering the expense of storage space and the time and expense of sterilization it is preferred to provide a lightweight disposable lavage system that is not restricted by weight, use or expense to a specific area in a hospital.
Also, a lavage system is desired that is simple to use and can be set up, manipulated and removed quickly and easily.
It will be appreciated that quite frequently, an analysis of the contents of a patient's stomach is necessary to effect prompt treatment once the stomach contents are removed. Hence, it is essential that fairly large size objects be removed without obstructing or clogging the device.
If the stomach lavage device also is to be used for a patient who may be hemorrhaging, the device should not produce red suction bruises on the stomach wall since these marks may be confused with hemorrhaging sites during subsequent viewing with a probe, and may worsen the patient's condition.
The device should be capable of readily monitoring the amount of fluid administered to, and removed from a patient. Additionally, a device that can fulfill the dual function of a gastric lavage and a colonic irrigation, or for enemas is desired.